Sick Days
by Malfunctioning Android
Summary: Four mutants are sick with various forms of the flu. This is a snippet of their day dealing with one another. Slight AU as one of the aforementioned mutants isn't there in the series.


One day there were 4 bodies curled up on the couch, each wrapped up in their own blanket. 3 guys, one of which was asleep, and a girl.

"How did I get stuck with you three bozos as sick mates?" The girl asked.

"You got lucky Cherie." The guy on her right said before turning away to sneeze.

"Could you a, stop hitting on my sister, and b, not sneeze so loud?" The guy on her other side said.

"Non. Mainly because of you, I'm here instead of on the town." Right Guy replied.

The girl went a shade paler than normal before Left Guy handed her a bucket. She emptied the, very small amount of, contents of her stomach into it.

"Why can't you two be like Scotty?" She asked. "He's quiet."

"Oui, but he's also a stick in the mud. You don't like _them_, do you?" Right guy asked. All the girl did was curl deeper into her blankets. "Mon Dieu! You can't be serious."

"My own sister, the rebel goth, was attracted to a stick."

"Can it, will you?" She retorted. "It was because I had Jean in my head. Would you have preferred I like _Duncan_ instead?"

The guy on her left shuddered. "No way. He's almost as big an ass as him." He said pointing over her.

Before the guy on her right could retort, a knock at the door interrupted the conversation and released a sigh from the girl.

A fourth man entered the room with steaming bowls of soup. "As much as everyone would _love_ to hear about Rogue's love life," The girl blushed, only visible due to a lack of makeup after getting sick that morning. The two conscious guys snickered under their breath before Rogue elbowed the pair of them. Both guys rubbed their sides, complaining of her boniness.

"Keep your big mouths shut then." She snapped. "Hank, can I go back to my room yet?"

"I'm afraid not." Hank replied. "Kitty has asked me to make sure there are no more _technicolor yawns,_ I believe she said, before you come back."

Rogue flopped back in the couch as Scott was gaining consciousness.

"Can I go back to mine?" He asked. "There's too much yelling in here."

"Sorry Scott, Alex doesn't want anything to do with the cold temperature, including its illnesses."

Scott's head rolled back. "Can I have my food and go back to sleep?" He asked, bringing everyone else's attention to the tray he was carrying.

"I have everyone's medicine as well." Hank informed them, earning a chorus of groans, at which Hank smirked. "Anti-drowsy medicine for Scott, nausea medicine for Rogue, flu medicine for Remy and Kurt and a bottle of 5 Alarm hot sauce for the two southerners." Hank said handing everyone their medicine and soup before handing Remy the bottle of hot sauce.

"Merci, monsieur Blue." Remy said, taking the bottle before Hank left.

"Hurry up Remy!" Rogue said exasperatedly. "My soup's getting cold."

"Ok, cherie." He said, with a sly smirk. "But it'll cost you un baiser."

"Fine." Rogue said without her own smirk.

"Was?!" Kurt exclaimed, startling Scott, who'd fallen asleep again. "You can't be serious!"

"I am." She said, making Remy smirk. "Now close your eyes, Swamp Rat."

Remy hurried to close his eyes and pucker up as Rogue reached for her discarded robe, indicating for the two other men to stay silent. She reached into her robe's pocket, and from it she withdrew a bag filled with foil wrapped objects. Kurt bit his knuckles to keep from laughing when he saw the bag and Scott smiled sleepily. Rogue unwrapped one of the objects from the bag and put it in Remy's puckered lips.

Remy's eyes opened in surprize. "Why am I eating chocolate and still awake?" He asked, curiously.

"Because I'm smarter than you." Rogue replied, holding up a bag Remy noted were called _Kisses_.

* * *

Hank McCoy walked into the room the four teens resided in, several hours later to see they were all sound asleep. Scott's head had rolled onto the back of the couch, slightly agape, Kurt was sprawled out with his head on Rogue's covered shoulder and an arm wrapped loosely around her stomach, Rogue herself was leaning her head on Kurt's with a slight smile on her face and Remy was on Rogue's other shoulder, keeping the blanket on it. Rogue shifted while Hank was fixing blankets on everyone. She rolled her head onto Remy's and he saw a trace of chocolate on her cheek and he notices the foil wrappers scattered near the couch.

* * *

**A/N: This is _finally_ written after over a year in my pad. I am still working on DTNCIS as a heads up, there may be another chapter posted soon.**


End file.
